¡PAFFF!
by casiopea
Summary: Slash HP-DM
1. Default Chapter

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling  y esta historia esta escrita sin ningún  animo de lucro.

También quiero reseñar que esto es un SLASH y por consiguiente una relacion entre dos personas del mismo sexo, por lo que rogaría encarecidamente que al que no le agrade que simplemente no lo lea.  

CAPITULO 1

¡PAFFF! . Una sonora bofetada retumbo en el silencio de la noche mientras el chico de ojos verde que había propinado semejante afrenta, miraba furioso a su eterno rival.

- si vuelves a repetir algo por el estilo, juro que seré yo quien te mate Draco – susurro Harry con la mirada colérica. Después de todo que podía esperarse de un niño malcriado donde la insolencia rayaba lo indecente.

El Slytherin no había parado de soltar un sin fin de improperios con su afilada lengua de serpiente dejando clara su maestría sobre "las mil y una maneras de insultar a alguien". Desde que lo había sacado a rastra de la biblioteca, los insultos y forcejeos no habían cesado, pero lo que colmo su paciencia fue que lo tachara de cobarde, eso nunca se lo iba a permitir.  

Draco se frotaba su mejilla donde empezaba a vislumbrarse un ligero tono sonrosado, su  mirada seguía clavada sobre el chico dorado de Gryffindor con una mezcla de asombro y temor.

- no sé de que va todo esto Potter, pero no te atrevas a volver a ponerme tus sucias manos encima o seré yo el que acabe contigo – rugió el Slytherin 

- mi prioridad es ponerte a salvo -

- eso me lo has repetido ya varias veces ¿pero porque? - gimió el chico sin entender lo que ocurría.

Harry suspiro con fuerza al notar como Malfoy se sentía perdido, el Slytherin no entendía porque su enemigo mas odiado había ido en su busca y lo había secuestrado literalmente ante la mirada estupefacta de sus amigos.

- eso tendrás que preguntárselo a Dumbledore... solo sé que tengo que llevarte a un lugar seguro y protegerte –

- no soy una chica Potter, no necesito de tu protección – contesto el rubio ultrajado

Harry esbozo una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa mientras arrastraba al Slytherin por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

- cierto Malfoy... aunque viéndote nadie notaria la diferencia –

Draco se soltó bruscamente mientras se encaraba al chico de ojos verde. Se sentía furioso y ofendido por las palabras vertidas por su enemigo. El hecho de que Potter fuese mas alto y de complexión mas desarrollada que la suya no le impidió acercar su rostro al de su contrincante hasta que sus alientos se entremezclaron.

- ¿qué quieres decir? -

- ¿acaso no te has mirado en un espejo Malfoy? –  contesto Harry con un ligero tono de burla mientras recorría lentamente el cuerpo del Slytherin con su mirada.

En aquel momento Draco se dio cuenta del poco espacio que había entre ellos y se estremeció ligeramente al ver como aquellos ojos lo miraban con sensualidad. Empezaba a notar cierta incomodidad ante la proximidad de aquel cuerpo que despertaba pasiones entre el genero femenino y enviadas en el masculino e inconscientemente intento apartarse.

Harry sonrió ante ese acto reflejo.

Adorable, solo podía decir de el, que era realmente adorable. Su pequeño cuerpo esbelto, su pelo dorado, su cara de porcelana y ese mohín gracioso con el que fruncía su nariz cuando se enfadaba le otorgaban sin ninguna duda un lugar entre los Ángeles.  

- ¿acaso el gran Malfoy, el príncipe de la casa Slytherin me tendría miedo? – susurro con malicia

Draco levanto su pequeña nariz con orgullo desafiándolo y replico con la seguridad que le daba el haber sorprendido mas de una vez algunas miradas deslizarse sobre su cuerpo .

- no digas mas tonterías Potter, de todos es sabido que un Malfoy no le teme a nada. En cuanto a mi cuerpo, te diré que no me faltan moscones alrededor –

- eso no lo dudo Malfoy,  aunque conociendo tu temperamento, dudo que entre todos esos moscones haya alguno que haya sido capaz de satisfacerte plenamente...   alguna vez has saboreado el placer de estar con un hombre... un hombre de verdad – susurro lánguidamente el chico de ojos verde al tiempo que se acercaba a el lo suficiente para que sintiese su presencia perturbadora – no... no lo creo -

Draco trago con dificultad, la conversación estaba entrando en un terreno demasiado escabroso para su gusto y no era cuestión de que su enemigo supiese algo de su vida intima. No quería ver la burla reflejada en sus ojos si el chico llegaba a enterarse de que todavía era "doncel", por lo que contesto abruptamente mientras lo empujaba con una violencia inusitada antes de seguir andando.

- no creo que sea de tu incumbencia Potter, ¿acaso yo me meto en tu vida intima? –

Harry entorno los ojos, desde el primer día que se conocieron se habían aguijoneado mutuamente y jamás había visto al Slytherin perder el control de esta forma, el pequeño dragón había reaccionado con demasiada brusquedad por un simple comentario, como si se sintiese amenazado. 

La voz de Malfoy resonó sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- maldito Gryffindor –

- ¿a donde te crees que vas? -  gruño el chico de ojos verde al ver que su presa se alejaba caminando de nuevo hacia a las mazmorras.

- vuelvo a mi sala común, ya estoy cansado de que me digas lo que tengo que hacer, lo mejor será que tu sigas tu camino, que yo seguiré el mío –

Harry  recorrió en un par de zancadas la distancia que lo separaba del Slytherin y agarrandolo con fuerza por el brazo lo giro

- de eso nada, tu te vienes conmigo te guste o no -

Harry  lo arrastro hacia la torre deshabitada sin tener en cuenta las protestas y las injurias que salían de la boca de Malfoy.

Una vez delante de un  cuadro que representaba una serpiente sobre un árbol, el Gryffindor se paro y  con suavidad pronuncio.

-_buenos días silver, este es Draco Malfoy, quiero que de ahora en adelante lo dejes pasar -_

La serpiente se desenrosco de la rama y se acerco cuidadosamente al rubio observándolo con interés.

- _esta bien maestro, será como usted desee –_ contesto la serpiente mientras volvía a enroscarse sobre la rama y el cuadro se abría dejando paso a los visitantes.

- es solo parsel, Malfoy. Una lengua como otra cualquiera – gruño el chico al ver la cara de Draco  mientras lo empujaba  al interior de la estancia.

- ya lo sé Potter, no soy tan estúpido – replico el rubio con sarcasmo.

Harry lo miro detenidamente antes de seguir.

-¿entonces por que esa reacción?-

Draco se encogió de hombros mientras recorría  las dependencias y observaba su decoración con ojo critico.

- no sé,  suena muy sensual y misterioso –

El corazón de Harry se paro en seco ante esa confesión, sabia que su enemigo había contestado sin pensar, sin darse cuenta de sus palabras. Un brillo malicioso cruzo la mirada del chico que sobrevivió y una pequeña sonrisa se vislumbro en la comisura de sus labios. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que Malfoy encontraba la lengua Parsel sensual se hubiese reído en su cara. 

- ¿a quien pertenecía estas habitaciones? – pregunto el Slytherin con curiosidad, ajeno a la mirada que recorría su cuerpo con deleite. 

- algunos dicen que a Godric Gryffindor otros sin embargo piensan que eran de Salazar Slytherin – murmuro divertido ante la expresión de asombro del chico.

- ¿y porque están desocupadas... quiero decir que porque nadie vive en ellas?- pregunto el rubio con el ceño fruncido al pensar que era una lastima que se desperdiciaran unas habitaciones tan hermosas.

- ¿quién te ha dicho que están deshabitadas?- replico el Gryffindor con una sonrisa.

- bueno tu mismo dijiste que la torre estaba deshabitada – murmuro Draco sin entender demasiado porque su enemigo se reía.

- lo cierto Malfoy es que no esta deshabitada  por completo, solo vive aquí un  inquilino...  bueno ahora dos –

Draco abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente ante de replicar balbuceando.

- no me digas que tú eres el inquilino –

Harry asintió.

Draco había oído rumores sobre la posibilidad de que el chico de oro de Gryffindor no durmiese con sus compañeros, pero pensó que aquello solo eran habladurías. Dumbledore tenia que haber hecho una excepción con el  y si tenia que prestar oído a los comentarios vertidos sobre sus poderes,  ya que el no lo había visto en plena acción,  el señor tenebroso tenia de que preocuparse. También había oído que mantenía unos duros entrenamientos y unos planes de estudios muy superiores a lo normal, pero siempre había creído que aquello era una quimera debido a la fama que le proporcionaba el ser "el chico que sobrevivió". Ahora  podía ver que aquello era cierto y que aquel chico le estaba diciendo que iba a ser su huésped.  

Draco se puso lívido y luego la cólera empezó a subir por su rostro hasta que estallo.

-  NI LO PIENSES POR UN MINUTO POTTER, NO PIENSO COMPARTIR "TUS HABITACIONES" – grito el rubio enfurecido.

Harry alzo los ojos hacia el techo mientras exhalaba un profundo suspiro, su paciencia era bien conocida por todos, pero por algún motivo desconocido aquel chico conseguía sacarlo de quicio, es que no podía dejar de luchar por todo y simplemente acatar lo que se le mandaba.

- pues tendrás que hacerte a la idea, no puedo protegerte si no estas cerca de mi –

- no pienso quedarme ni un minuto mas aquí, y por si no lo recuerdas yo no estoy en la mira del señor tenebroso sino **tu** . ¿Además quien te ha dicho que yo necesito protección?, es lo mas estúpido que he escuchado por el momento – siseo Draco enfadado mientras iba rumbo a la puerta.

- no me obligues a usar la fuerza contigo Malfoy – replico Harry que empezaba a impacientarse.

Draco ni lo escucho, su única meta era volver a las mazmorras y cuanto antes, mejor.

Un siseo se oyó en su espalda mientras llegaba a la ansiada puerta,  Draco intento abrirla pero no lo consiguió.

- DEJAME SALIR – grito el Slytherin mientras se giraba hacia su raptor.

- ni lo sueñes Malfoy, de aquí no saldrás hasta que Dumbledore lo diga –

Malfoy saco su varita  apuntando a su eterno rival  con ella, y entre dientes siseo.

- retira el hechizo Potter o no respondo –

 Aunque la voz del Slytherin había querido sonar amenazante, para  Harry aquel ser que se le enfrentaba con uñas y dientes se asemejaba mas a un lindo gatito que a la temible bestia que podía ser un dragón Ridgeback noruego

- vaya... vaya... el pequeño dragón enseña sus uñas – ronroneo sin inmutarse por el despliegue de recursos que su adversario utilizaba para asustarlo, de hecho le hacia gracia verlo tan enfurecido.

- este pequeño dragón esta dispuesto a hacerte pasar un mal rato si no lo dejas salir – replico el Slytherin con sarcasmo.

Harry fue avanzando lentamente hacia el  sin perder la sonrisa, faltaban un par de metros cuando el rubio levanto su varita y pronuncio.

- "expeliarmus" –

El gryffindor fue alcanzado de lleno por el hechizo, pero para horror de su contrincante, solo había conseguido desestabilizarlo un poco. Harry aprovecho la confusión del chico para acercarse a el con rapidez y arrebatarle su varita.

- tss... tss... eso no ha estado nada bien  mi pequeño dragón – musito el chico de ojos verdes  con un brillo en los ojos difícil de descifrar – creo que no te vendría nada mal que alguien se tomara la molestia de adiestrarte –

Draco bufo con fuerza.

- un Malfoy no se deja dominar Potter, acaso te crees que por tener mi varita voy a dejar que me humilles –

- no es mi intención humillarte... pero tendrás que reconocer que algo de humildad no estaría de mas  -

- ¿humildad? Y para que quiero yo la humildad, solo los débiles son humildes y yo no soy débil – respondió el rubio con altanería.

Harry volvió a alzar los ojos con resignación, sabía que la educación recibida por el Slytherin no había sido la apropiada pero había tenido la esperanza de que el encarcelamiento de Malfoy padre hubiese servido para que el chico se relajara lo suficiente y dejara esas estupideces de lado.   

- no, no eres débil... demasiado fogoso para ser débil – susurro Harry mientras alzaba la mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

En una respuesta instintiva Draco le mordió la mano antes de que esta llegase a tan siquiera rozarlo.

- AUCH.... maldita sea, yo diría mas bien que eres una fierecilla – gimió el chico de oro mientras sacudía su mano con fuerza.

- de eso no te quepa la menor duda Potter, ya te advertí, un Malfoy no se deja hacer – termino el  chico con superioridad.

La paciencia de Harry tenia un limite y Draco lo había superado al morderlo. Con una violencia extrema cogió al chico por la muñeca y lo atrajo bruscamente a su cuerpo cercándolo con sus brazos para que no escapara.

- ya he tenido suficiente... esto se ha convertido en una cuestión de orgullo para mi , puesto que no estas dispuesto a colaborar pacíficamente no me va a quedar mas remedio que tomar las riendas de tu adiestramiento  –  murmuro con  dureza  mientras miraba los ojos asustados del chico que mantenía fuertemente apretado contra el.

Draco se removía inútilmente intentando escapar, pero el Gryffindor no estaba dispuesto a soltar su presa tan fácilmente.

- suéltame – musito el rubio atemorizado por la rudeza de su compañero.

Sus instintos estaban en alerta, por primera vez se sentía  intimidado por el roce de un cuerpo contra el suyo y el olor a bosque salvaje que emanaba del otro lo embriagaba bajando sus defensas naturales hasta el extremo de dejar de luchar y relajar su cuerpo con docilidad .

En aquel momento Harry fue consciente de la fragilidad de su compañero y el sentimiento de protección que poco a poco se había ido instalando en su corazón aumento a cimas incalculables.

Draco noto como una mano se posaba sobre su nuca apartando con delicadeza las suaves mechas rubias, ante ese contacto inesperado un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo dejándolo tembloroso . Unos dedos juguetones acariciaban con mimo la piel de su cuello y el chico cerro instintivamente sus ojos  mientras intentaba inútilmente que un gemido escapara de su boca.

Harry se quedo mirándolo con fascinación, el Slytherin podría tener la lengua afilada pero la vista que le ofrecía en estos momento el chico era de lo mas sensual que jamás hubiese visto.


	2. capitulo 2

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.

.

No os animéis demasiado, este capitulo ya estaba escrito. Los demás tardaran un poco para ser publicado

.

.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.

.

CAPITULO 2 

Unos golpes en la puerta de entrada hicieron separarse rápidamente a los dos enemigos.

Harry carraspeo antes de poder pronunciar con voz ronca.

- adelante –

La cercanía de Malfoy lo había perturbado, despertando ciertas partes de su cuerpo como nadie por el momento había conseguido. Oler su suave fragancia, el tacto sedoso de su pelo y esa piel tan suave y tersa era una bendición para sus sentidos. 

Dumbledore seguido de un profesor de pociones algo huraño entraron en la sala.

- buenas tardes Sr Malfoy... Harry –

Ambos chicos saludaron con una ligera inclinación de sus cabezas.

- Por lo que veo han tenido tiempo suficiente para aclimatarse y limar sus diferencias – dijo el anciano con alegría al ver como ninguno de los dos chicos tenían rastro de violencia física.

Draco no pudo evitar soltar un resoplido que hizo sonreír a su jefe de casa.

- lo que yo quiero saber es porque me han secuestrado literalmente de la biblioteca para traerme aquí – replico el Slytherin enfadado.

Dumbledore lo miro fijamente antes de contestar con suavidad.

- esperaba que usted me lo dijera Sr Malfoy –

Draco alzo una ceja con elegancia pensando que aquel hombre era un estúpido o definitivamente se había vuelto loco.

- yo... ¿por qué tendría yo que saberlo? –

- su padrino acaba de tener una reunión muy interesante con Voldemort y el tema principal ha sido sobre usted –

El anciano hizo una pausa mientras se dirigía a un sofá y se sentaba instando con una mano a que los demás hiciesen lo mismo. Snape se acomodo en un butacón cerca del director mientras  Draco elegía sentarse  frente a ellos.

Harry   pudo observar como su profesor de pociones estaba algo irritado, hacia un par de años que estudiaba bajo su supervisión y la de Dumbledore como para poder  decir sin miedo a equivocarse de que el hombre estaba preocupado. Con paso decidido se acerco a la chimenea y con un ligero movimiento de su varita encendió un fuego para caldear la sala. No es que hiciese demasiado frió, pero la llegada del invierno se aproximaba y cuando empezaba a oscurecer las temperaturas bajaban considerablemente.

La conversación había empezado y el chico de ojos verde prefirió quedarse de pie detrás del sofá donde se encontraba sentado Draco. 

- vera Sr Malfoy según su padrino aquí presente, Voldemort tiene un interés muy especial por usted –

- que un interés especial – musito el rubio cuya palidez se hacia mas notoria a cada momento que pasaba.

- Voldemort le ha pedido a Severus que lo lleve cuanto ante a su lado –

Dumbledore no cesaba de mirar al chico con fijeza intentando averiguar si aquello no era mas que una puesta en escena del chico o si realmente no sabía de que iba todo aquello.

- ¿pero porque?, tu sabes padrino que yo jamás me uniría a el, no quiero ser como padre – gimió el chico asustado.

Harry frunció el ceño al ver al chico tan asustado, no podía entender que motivaba al señor tenebroso a dar este paso, pero lo que estaba claro es que de ninguna manera iba a dejar al chico en sus garras.

- tiene que haber una explicación lógica a todo esto profesor – soltó Harry con preocupación – Voldemort no necesita de Malfoy  para seguir con sus planes  –

- gracias Potter, es un alivio comprobar lo importante que soy  a tus ojos – contesto el Slytherin ofendido al ver como el otro chico pensaba que era insignificante y que no merecía ni siquiera la atención del Lord.

Harry esbozo una ligera sonrisa ante de contestarle con malicia.

- pero mi pequeño dragón, tu sabes perfectamente que eres la **niña** de mis ojos –

Draco bufo con fuerza mientras Dumbledore escuchaba divertido el intercambio de palabras.

- no estamos aquí para escuchar tonterías – interrumpió el profesor de pociones visiblemente irritado.

Sus ojos negros se clavaron en las pupilas de su ahijado y pregunto con seriedad.

- dime Draco, ¿tu padre te dejo algo... no sé algún objeto para que tu se lo guardase? –

El Slytherin negó con la cabeza.

- ¿estas seguro?... piénsalo bien. Aunque sea algo insignificante para ti –

- no padrino, estoy completamente seguro – contesto el chico con determinación.

Dumbledore se quedo pensativo, estaba claro que algo importante tenia que tener ese chico para que el Voldemort tuviese ese súbito interés por él. Tal vez el Lord no buscase un objeto, sino algo relacionado con su familia.

- Sr Malfoy, supongamos que dejamos de lado los objetos, ¿cabria la  posibilidad de que Voldemort estuviese interesado por algo referente a su familia? – el hombre hizo una pausa para que el chico se centrara en lo comentado –tal vez alguien que pudiese ser importante a sus ojos o algo que su familia poseyese y los demás no –

El chico se quedo pensativo durante unos minutos. Su familia era de sangre pura, pero eso no era algo extraño en el mundo mágico, además solo quedaban tres Malfoy en vida, su tía abuela que estaba muy  mayor y que residía en Francia, su padre que se encontraba en Azkaban y él. No definitivamente no veía que era lo que el Lord podría necesitar de el. Su familia no tenia nada de especial, era igual que cualquier otra excepto por...

Draco levanto bruscamente la cabeza, sus ojos automáticamente se clavaron en Snape, que por lo que se podía apreciar había llegado a la misma conclusión que el rubio.

- dime que no es lo que estoy pensando padrino – gimió el chico horrorizado – dime que EL no esta pensando en eso -

Snape estaba pálido y sus palabras fueron difíciles de entender.

- - me temo que no hay otra explicación posible Draco...¿supongo que todavía eres... eres...? –

El chico asintió mientras se ruborizaba violentamente.

-  Te prometo que jamás te pondrá una mano encima mientras yo viva – dijo con seriedad el hombre mientras sus ojos intentaban transmitirle algo de consuelo.

- bien Severus, ahora que ambos sabéis de que se trata, tendrías la amabilidad de alumbrar nuestras mentes – dijo Dumbledore mirándolos a los dos por encima de sus gafas.

- esto no es fácil Albus, creemos que el Lord quiere un heredero – contesto Snape sin apartar la vista del chico que se había acurrucado en el sofá en busca de protección.

Harry alzo una ceja intrigado.

- ¿y se puede saber  porque habéis llegado hasta esta conclusión? – pregunto el anciano con suavidad.

- veras Albus, como ya sabes el señor tenebroso tiene... digamos cierta predilección por los miembros de su mismo sexo, pero de todos es sabido que un hombre no puede gestar... sin embargo el señor Malfoy aquí presente si puede. Los Malfoy tienen esa particularidad genética debido al cruce de su sangre hace varios siglos con varias especies, entre ellas algunas hermafroditas. – soltó un profundo suspiro - Creo que Voldemort aspira convertir a Draco en su pareja oficial, tiene todo lo que el puede desear, es un hombre, un sangre limpia, de una familia de alto abolengo y su padre ha sido uno de sus lugarteniente mas apreciado, sin contar por supuesto lo más importante que es que puede proporcionarle un heredero. Yo diría que  Draco es el perfecto candidato .

Tanto Harry como Dumbledore estaban asombrados por las palabras del profesor de pociones.

El chico de oro no podía apartar sus ojos de aquella hermosa criatura acurrucada en el sofá que intentaba protegerse con un cojín fuertemente abrazado contra su pecho. "Quien demonios se creía que era Voldemort, para hacerle tal cosa a su pequeño dragón". Pensaba el Gryffindor sintiendo como la furia crecía en su interior mientras Snape seguía con sus explicaciones.

- si es genético, ¿por qué Lucius no lo engendro? – pregunto Harry de pronto sabiendo que el mortifago habría hecho cualquier cosa por su amo.

- muy simple Potter porque para que esto se cumpla se deben guardar unos requisitos imprescindibles. Primero, que el mago encargado de... bueno ya sabe... sea extremadamente poderoso, solo alguien lo suficiente poderoso mágicamente es capaz de conseguir ese milagro... no sirve cualquiera, de hecho según lo que Lucius me contó, solo dos Malfoy lo han conseguido  –

- no creo que eso sea un inconveniente para Voldemort – susurro  Harry  pensativo.

Snape le mando una mirada furiosa.

- así es Potter, no creo que nadie pueda discutir que el señor tenebroso no sea lo suficientemente poderoso como para poder llevar a buen termino este preñamiento –

Draco gimió como un niño al escuchar a su padrino, solo con pensar en las manos de voldemort sobre su cuerpo, en su cara de serpiente rozando la suya y sobre todo en una parte de su anatomía dentro de el lo enfermaba.

El Slytherin se levanto bruscamente y musito con dificultad.

- el baño, por favor –

Harry corrió a su encuentro al ver la palidez del chico y lo acompaño hasta el cuarto de baño sosteniéndolo por la cintura hasta que termino de vomitar, luego con infinita dulzura lo acompaño de nuevo al sofá y le proporciono un vaso de agua fresca que el rubio agradeció con una ligera sonrisa.    

 El segundo requisito es que evidentemente – prosiguió el profesor de pociones algo arrepentido por el efecto que habían causado sus palabras en su ahijado –,  tendría que ser un hombre.  

- me lo imaginaba, sé de muchos que darían su vida por poder engendrar, pero ni que decir que mientras yo este aquí  Voldemort no le tocara ni un solo pelo– replico Harry con desprecio –

La sorpresa se hizo visible en la cara de Draco cuando levanto sus ojos y los poso sobre el chico que estaba detrás del sofá mirándolo con ternura. Nunca se había imaginado que el Gryffindor aceptase aquello de forma tan natural.

- de tercero el gestante, en este caso el señor Malfoy, tendría que ser completamente puro ya que esto solo funciona si en la primera relación se cumple los anteriores requisitos- Snape hizo una pausa para echarse el pelo hacia atrás con una mano – como sabéis, cuando un mago mantiene relaciones con alguien teniendo el papel de dominante en la relación,  algo de su huella mágica queda impregnada en el otro por lo que seria imposible que un feto se desarrollase habiendo mas de una huella.–

- entonces Voldemort no tiene ninguna posibilidad, la fama de Draco lo precede –

Snape lo miro con desdén.

- ¿no me dirá que se cree todo esos rumores Sr Potter? -

Harry no salía de su asombro, jamás hubiese pensado que el gran Malfoy, el príncipe de Slytherin fuese virgen. No sabia si gritar de alegría o abrazarlo para protegerlo con su vida de aquel sádico que solo pensaba en coger lo que era suyo.

Draco volvió a bajar la mirada completamente abochornado, se sentía como una atracción de feria haciéndolo removerse con nerviosismo sobre el sofá.

- si Sr Potter, ¿tanto le extraña que el Sr Malfoy no haya mantenido nunca una relación?, le extrañaría ver cuanta inocencia se puede encontrar en mi casa. Pero ese no es el problema, si Voldemort  esta dispuesto a unirse con Draco aun sabiendo que posiblemente  este no sea virgen, solo puede significar que ha encontrado la manera de eliminar esa huella -  

- eso significaría que aunque tuviese relaciones con otros magos no serviría de nada, Voldemort  podría anular las huellas y empezar desde cero – dijo Harry algo preocupado.

- así es  Potter, mucho me temo que Draco estará siempre en un constante peligro – gruño el profesor de pociones.

- creo que no habéis tomado en cuenta otras posibilidades – dijo Dumbledore después de escuchar los razonamientos por parte de los dos contertulios – cierto es que Voldemort habrá previsto que el Sr Malfoy haya mantenido relaciones y no dudo que habrá encontrado la manera de eliminar las huellas, pero hay una cosa con la que estoy seguro, no ha contado y es que el Sr Malfoy se quede en estado de otra persona –

Un silencio sepulcral atravesó la sala.

Dumbledore miro al  Gryffindor fijamente.

- de todos es sabido  Harry , que tu poder es igualable o superior al de Voldemort, piénsalo Harry, tu eres la mejor opción que tenemos ante esta situación algo inusual, si el Sr Malfoy se quedara en estado de ti, esa huella no se podría eliminar ya que la huella de una nueva vida es irrompible, es el vinculo que lo une a sus progenitores... Nada ni nadie podría nada contra esto. Sé que siempre has deseado tener una familia Harry, esta seria una buena manera de conseguirlo y a la vez protegerías al Sr Malfoy  de Voldemort... todo depende de ti Harry – dijo Dumbledore sabiendo que el chico no se negaría a dar su protección a una persona indefensa - Además conoces a Draco desde hace varios años y se perfectamente que podríais llevaros bien con un poco de voluntad por ambas partes. No te pido que lo tomes, solo en el caso que Voldemort fuese capaz de atravesar las protecciones del colegio – el anciano hizo una pausa antes de proseguir -  sé que esto no entraba en tus planes Harry, pero por favor piénsatelo, Draco te necesita mas que nunca –

Harry estaba estupefacto, no se podía creer que le diesen carta blanca para seducir a  Malfoy y en caso necesario embarazarlo. Sus ojos fueron recorriendo los rostros de los dos adultos ante de  posarse sobre la silueta temblorosa que se encontraba acurrucada en el sofá.

Sabia perfectamente que no podía negarse, no porque se sintiese amenazado o en deuda con Dumbledore, sino porque preferiría estar muerto antes de que Voldemort tocase algún cabello de aquel chico. Por algún extraño motivo que no llegaba a entender, se sentía extremadamente posesivo con todo lo relacionado con su pequeño dragón y el saber que Voldemort iba tras el lo irritaba hasta limites insospechados.

Solo una cosa lo hacia dudar. ¿Qué pensaba Malfoy de todo aquello?. Nadie le había pedido su opinión y no estaba muy seguro de que el rubio lo aceptase como amante. Sabia que esta situación era realmente embarazosa para el rubio y el hecho de que hubiesen sido enemigos durante tanto tiempo no ayudaba. Tal vez el chico no desease mantener una relación con el y el jamás seria capaz de tomarlo sin su consentimiento. Necesitaba escuchar su aprobación de sus propios labios por lo que dijo en voz baja.      

- por mi no hay problema profesor, pero me gustaría saber lo que piensa Malfoy sobre todo esto –

El rubio se ruborizo violentamente, sin atreverse a mirar a nadie a la cara.

- ya ha escuchado Sr Malfoy, el Sr Potter pide su consentimiento. ¿Puedo dar por hecho de que lo tiene? – pregunto Dumbledore con suavidad y con una sonrisa en los labios al ver al chico completamente ruborizado y algo asustado.

Draco solo pudo asentir con la cabeza ya que se sentía demasiado turbado por aquella situación, no creía que fuese capaz de articular ni una sola palabra.

- bien Sr Malfoy, entonces no hay nada mas que hablar – murmuro divertido - estoy seguro que el Sr Potter se comportara con usted como un perfecto caballero de la Edad Media protegiendo su virtud a capa y espada, tomándolo bajo su protección y cortejándolo con todo el respeto que se merece. Pero quiero que sea usted consciente de que si Voldemort llegase algún día a traspasar las barreras del colegio el Sr Potter tendrá que actuar en consecuencia y tomarlo para impedir que Voldemort lo haga  –

- si señor – murmuro muy bajito el  chico

Draco no había levantado la cabeza ni un solo segundo, por lo que no pudo ver las caras sonrientes y llenas de ternuras de las tres personas que se encontraban allí.

- espero que cumpla su promesa Potter, hay mucho en juego... y sobre todo sea prudente, no dudo que el Lord tenga infiltrados en la escuela dispuesto a arrebatarle a Malfoy en un descuido  – dijo Snape con severidad antes de levantarse.

- puede estar tranquilo profesor, protegeré a Draco con mi vida si es preciso y cumpliré con lo estipulado si fuese necesario. No pienso separarme de el a mas de dos metros – replico el chico de ojos verde con tal seriedad que Draco sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba ante aquellas palabras.

- no lo dudo hijo – musito el anciano orgulloso de su pupilo – haré algunos cambios para que ustedes dos puedan proseguir sus cursos juntos y dejaremos expandir  el rumor de que Malfoy esta en peligro,  por lo que forzosamente tiene que quedarse a tu lado  – dijo Dumbledore levantándose y  dando por concluida la conversación.   

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------     


	3. capitulo 3

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.

.

CAPITULO 3 

.

.

Cuando la puerta se cerro dejando a los dos chicos solos, Draco se hundió todavía mas en el sofá. Su rostro desencajado por el miedo a lo que Harry pudiese hacerle o decirle ahora que estaban solos no paso desapercibido para su anfitrión.

Harry soltó un suspiro y se acerco a el con prudencia para evitar asustarlo mas, si aquello era posible. Una vez frente a el, se puso en cuclillas y posando una mano tranquilizadora bajo su mentón le levanto delicadamente la cabeza para que lo mirase a los ojos.

- no tengas miedo Draco, no va a pasar nada que tu no quieras que pase. Jamás, ¿me oyes?, jamás haré nada sin tu consentimiento – murmuro mirándolo fijamente para que el rubio viese en sus ojos que sus palabras eran sinceras -

El chico de ojos verde se incorporo y se sentó enfrente del chico.

- Sé que estas muy conmocionado por todo lo que ha pasado esta tarde... pero creo que cuanto antes hablemos sobre el tema, mejor será para los dos – Harry hizo una pausa antes de seguir con seriedad – puedo sentir que algo te preocupa y me gustaría que fueses sincero conmigo, al igual que yo lo seré contigo –

Draco lo miro unos minutos dilucidando si podía fiarse de el, pero recordando como se había comportado durante toda la conversación con Snape y Dumbledore supuso que no arriesgaría nada confiando en su enemigo, teniendo en cuenta que no se había mofado de su situación.

- ¿por qué has aceptado? – pregunto de pronto con algo de timidez.

Harry inspiro y contesto con suavidad.

- simplemente porque no me hacia gracia la idea de que Voldemort pudiese tocarte –

Draco abrió los ojos como plato, mas bien habría pensado que el chico se había visto instigado por Dumbledore.

- no entiendo, pensé que me odiabas y que te alegrarías de mi suerte –

- no creo haberte odiado nunca Draco, en todo caso me exasperas, consigues sacarme de quicio pero odiarte, no y como comprenderás, soy el menos indicado en alegrarme, recuerda que siempre he sido la cibla favorita de Voldemort y se lo que es vivir con ello – respondió el Gryffindor con una mueca.

- sabes que tus amigos se pondrán furioso cuando se enteren, ¿y que pasara cuando quieras estar a solas con otra persona?, no creo que a ninguno de los dos os guste tener al lado un espectador, seré un estorbo para ti – sus labios temblorosos no sabían como expresar lo que pensaba, comprendía que aquello no era una relación romántica, con velas y música y que el otro chico podría desear mantener relaciones con otra persona.

El rubio sintió como toda la tensión acumulada se escapaba a través de sus ojos en forma de gruesas lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

- shissssss, tranquilo, vamos por parte – musito Harry mientras se sentaba a su lado y cogía entre sus brazos al Slytherin que no paraba de llorar y lo acunaba contra su pecho – no quiero que pienses que eres un estorbo para mí, si he tomado esta decisión, a sido por voluntad propia, nadie me ha obligado a ello. Hice una promesa y la cumpliré. En cuanto a mis amigos, tendrán que aprender a vivir con ello – el chico titubeo antes de seguir – mira Draco, voy a hacer todo lo que este en mi mano para que esto funcione, solo te pido que hagas lo mismo. Estoy completamente de acuerdo con Dumbledore cuando dice que necesitamos conocernos mejor, mas íntimamente, no creo que pudiese tomarte así por las buenas si Voldemort consiguiese atravesar las barreras, necesito conocerte, saber mas de ti, tus gustos, tus deseos... no quiero que tu primera vez sea traumática, sino algo hermoso –

Draco no contesto, se limito a recostar su cabeza en el pecho de su compañero y dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos. Hasta el momento el Gryffindor había sido comprensivo con él, no todo el mundo hubiese aceptado esta situación de buen grado y aun menos una paternidad impuesta. También sabia que un hijo conllevaba un sin fin de responsabilidades, por lo que llego a la conclusión que lo mejor seria que el Gryffindor supiese que el se haría cargo del niño y que no tendría que preocuparse por él, dejándole el camino libre para que pudiese hacer su vida con la persona que él quisiese sin ninguna responsabilidad.

- sabes, si tu y yo... ya sabes, he pensado que no seria justo para ti después de lo que estas haciendo por mí, cargarte con la responsabilidad de un niño no deseado, quiero que sepas que no tienes de que preocuparte, llevara mis apellidos y nadie sabrá que el bebe es tuyo. Me encargare de su educación sin molestarte para nada –

Harry fruncía el ceño mas y más, conforme el rubio hablaba.

- ¿DE QUE DEMONIOS ME ESTAS HABLANDO DRACO, ACASO CREES QUE CONSENTIRIA QUE MI HIJO NO LLEVASE MI APELLIDO? – grito el chico de ojos verde muy furioso mientras se levantaba de un salto dominándolo desde su posición privilegiada.

Draco se acurruco asustado mientras balbuceaba con miedo.

- yo... yo creí que era lo que deseabas, que nadie supiese que tenias un hijo fuera del matrimonio –

Harry cerro los ojos para tranquilizarse, era tal la cólera que había sentido que había explotado con fuerza.

- lo siento, no fue mi intención gritarte – soltó un profundo suspiro para calmarse y sentándose de nuevo siguió con mas suavidad. - quiero que te quede claro Draco que jamás renegare a mi hijo, pienso educarlo, cuidarlo y protegerlo, es mío tanto como tuyo y no permitiré que sea considerado un bastardo ni que nadie me lo arrebate –

- ¿no pensaras quitármelo? – pregunto el rubio presa del pánico al pensar que Harry se quería quedar con el bebe.

- no, un hijo tiene que ser educado por sus dos progenitores, por eso deseo fervientemente que esta relación funcione, lo deseo de corazón – murmuro Harry

Draco lo observo con detenimiento, le resultaba extraño que el Gryffindor tomase tan en serio su posible paternidad. El chico dorado de Gryffindor le estaba proponiendo una relación estable de convivencia basada en el respeto con tal de poder criar los dos junto al niño y eso lo reconforto aunque también sabia que el profeta no dudaría en crucificarlo cuando se enterase que iba a ser padre de un niño que iba a ser concebido por su eterno enemigo que además era hijo de mortifago.

- ¿has pensado en que si esto llegase a la luz, ibas a ser el centro de las portadas del profeta y que esto dañaría enormemente tu imagen?, imagínate los titulares " el gran Harry Potter tiene un hijo con un hombre cuyo padre es mortifago", sin contar con lo que dirían tus amigos –

Draco frunció la nariz con un mohín tan adorable que hizo que el corazón del Gryffindor se derritiese inundándolo de un calor que rápidamente se propago por todo su cuerpo.

- no me importa lo que el profeta pueda decir sobre mi, ya estoy acostumbrado. Pero no consentiré que hable mal ni de ti, ni del niño, de hecho no pienso consentírselo a nadie –

- nadie te ha dicho antes de que eres muy posesivo – lo aguijoneo el Slytherin que poco a poco se iba tranquilizando .

Harry lo miro con picardía antes de contestar.

- alguna que otra vez, pero que se le va a hacer, no me gusta compartir -

Ambos se echaron a reír, Harry estaba contento de ver como el chico volvía a ser el de siempre.

- Harry, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta muy personal? – pregunto de pronto el Slytherin con timidez.

- tu dirás –

- bueno, yo quería saber si tu...si tu habías tenido alguna vez una relación con un hombre, ya sabes, si no seria conveniente ir a la biblioteca e informarse – musito el rubio con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Harry sonrió con malicia antes de contestar con sensualidad.

- mi experiencia es lo suficientemente amplia como para evitarte varias horas de estudio suplementario... ¿si quieres puedo darte un curso acelerado ahora mismo? –

El Gryffindor no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver la cara que había puesto el rubio ante su propuesta.

- anda levántate, es la hora de la cena y si no aparecemos tu padrino va a pensar que ya va a tener que comprar una cuna – dijo sonriendo mientras ayudaba al Slytherin a levantarse.

.

.

Cuando entraron en el comedor, el rumor difundido por Dumbledore era ya de dominio publico. Draco fue a sentarse a su mesa cuando Harry lo retuvo por el brazo preguntándole.

- ¿a dónde vas? –

- pues a sentarme a mi mesa – contesto el rubio confundido

- ya te dije que no permitiría que te alejaras a mas de dos metros, y pienso mantenerlo – dijo el chico de ojos verde mientras lo arrastraba a su mesa.

El silencio se hizo notorio en la sala, todos estaban atentos a los movimientos de los dos chicos.

- siéntate aquí -

Harry le había hecho un sitio entre el y un Neville que no sabia si mirarlo asombrado o asustado.

- ¿podrías pasarme la salsa lavander? – pregunto el Gryffindor sin prestar atención a las miradas de sus compañeros.

Draco se maravillaba de la sangre fría de su nuevo compañero, parecía no estar interesado en los comentarios que empezaban a circular por la mesa y comía tranquilamente.

- creo que nos debes una explicación Harry – dijo por fin un chico que el Slytherin reconoció como Seamus.

- no, no creo que os la deba – contesto sin mirarlo antes de meterse un trozo de carne en la boca.

- yo diría que si, según tenemos entendido Malfoy necesita de tu protección y no veo porque, es hijo de un mortifago – replico Seamus irritado por la contestación del chico de oro.

- no pienso decirte las razones Seamus, pero te agradecería que dejaras a su padre de lado. Solo tenéis que saber que se quedara conmigo y no se hable mas –

- por una vez Harry, no estoy de acuerdo contigo, Malfoy es igual que su padre y no veo porque tendrías que protegerlo, si ha hecho algo que lo ponga en peligro es su problema, el jamás se hubiese preocupado si la situación fuese a la inversa – murmuro Ron sabiendo que este silencio de su amigo era presagio que una tormenta se avecinaba.

- he dado mi palabra y la cumpliré –

- nunca hubiese imaginado que pudieses caer tan bajo, el no se merece lo que haces por el y no creo equivocarme si digo que a nadie le importaría que hubiese un mortifago menos sobre la faz de la tierra – replico con desdén Seamus

Todos los Gryffindor empezaron a murmurar su acuerdo con las palabras de su compañero.

Draco se removió inquieto en su asiento, sus instintos le decían que no tenia que temer nada estando con Harry, pero la tensión en la mesa de Gryffindor era lo suficientemente fuerte como para inquietarlo.

Esa fue la gota que que colmo el vaso. Harry había observado el malestar que envolvía al Slytherin y pensó que lo mejor seria cortar por lo sano, levanto sus ojos barriendo la mesa de una mirada.

- no voy a tolerar un solo comentario mas sobre Malfoy, esta bajo mi protección y así seguirá hasta que yo decida lo contrario, ¿entendido? –

Un silencio se hizo en la mesa de los Gryffindor.

Draco pudo constatar hasta que punto Harry era respetado, nadie se había atrevido a replicar y por las miradas que le echaban, estaba seguro que no era por miedo sino porque su palabra era respetada por todos.

- come – oyó como le decía el Gryffindor sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

El rubio miro su plato, todo lo que había en el parecía suculento pero el nudo que sentía en el estomago le impedía probar bocado

- come – volvio a oir

- no tengo apetito – musito el rubio

- tienes que comer –

- no creo que pueda tragar... –

- ¿quieres que yo te de comer? – lo corto mirándolo de reojo

El Slytherin lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿no te atreverías? – musito el rubio

- pruébame – contesto Harry con un gruñido mirándolo fijamente.

Draco se sonrojo cogiendo rápidamente el tenedor en su mano, nunca se había sentido tan abochornado.

Una risita lo hizo girarse, Neville lo miraba con una sonrisa muy divertida.

- no te preocupes Malfoy, Harry gruñe pero no muerde, ya te darás cuenta –

El Slytherin le agradeció con una sonrisa el comentario.

.

.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. capitulo 4

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

.

.

Bueno antes que nada daros las gracias por el apoyo brindado, espero que el siguiente capitulo os agrade de igual manera.

Moryn: Es cierto que he cambiado los papeles, pero me pareció una idea interesante ya que por lo que he podido ver, siempre es Draco el dominante. En los libros Harry no se ha echado para atrás en cuanto a atacar o defenderse, sin embargo el Slytherin si, ¿acaso no es justo darle algo algún privilegio a nuestro pobre Harry por una vez?. Después de todo es un Gryffindor. Muchos besitos. Por cierto gracias por tu ayuda, no se si Maryam te abr comentado algo, pero ella me ha conseguido el fic de canción de cuna (que como de costumbre y por mi reconocida incompetencia había perdido). Estoy escribiendo el siguiente capitulo y espero subirlo a la orden dentro de unos días.

Rei-OO: Como abras podido comprobar, ya se sabe el porque Harry tiene que protegerlo, pero si lees este capitulo, podrás decirme si Harry es el adecuado para ello, porque la cosa no esta muy clara. Besitos

Kat basted: ¿Tu que crees mi querida gata, o acaso has perdido tus instintos felinos? Jijiji. En cuanto a Draco es doncel me pareció buena idea, viene de una familia muy antigua donde las tradiciones perduran, era bastante lógico que el chico fuese doncel. Besitos

Earwen zabini: No pongas tu mano en el fuego, aunque Harry es el dominante estoy completamente segura que Draco le va a hacer pasar la del dos de mayo. Besitos

Yukina-jaganashi: Es cierto lo que dices sobre el resumen, pero aunque te parezca algo inapropiado, esta hecho a propósito, me explico. Lo mas importante para mi no es que la gente se sienta atraída por un resumen, solo quiero dejar en el lo que esencial y en este caso es poner que es un Slash y quienes son los protagonistas. Lo que realmente me interesa es que si quieren leerlo, sea por su propia iniciativa y no por algo que yo pueda comentar en un resumen. En cuanto a si escribo un capitulo diariamente, mucho me temo que no es así, antes lo hacia, pero estoy demasiado ocupada para ello. Besitos, por cierto recuerda que Harry estuvo a punto de encontrarse en Slytherin. Besitos

Sailor Earth: Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias...¿recuerdas si te he dado las gracias?. En fin, lo del lemon, supongo que lo abr, pero cuando, esa es la pregunta del millón. Soy realmente mala jijiji. Besitos.

Paola: Gracias chata, me alegro muchísimo que te guste, en este capitulo podrás ver los giros que la historia esta tomando. En cuanto al titulo como al resumen pienso tomar como norma que sean lo mas escuetos posibles para que la gente los lea solo si están interesados y no por un resumen. Besitos

NiEa : bueno chica, como abras notado tu nombre sale algo diferente y es que mi teclado no tiene el símbolo del euro, en fin que se le va a hacer. Gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra saber que os gusta. Besitos

Ali: Espero que este capitulo te de una idea de lo que puede pasar entre ellos dos, en cuanto a la faceta de Harry, bueno se supone que es un Gryffindor ¿no?, pues vamos a darle un poco de carácter para variar, que sino el pobre va a terminar con complejos. Besitos

Ana-San: Bueno veamos, el hecho de que este en esta categoría es debido a que es un Slash en el que puede haber relaciones intimas descriptivas. Por ello, por conciencia y porque ya he pasado por comentarios malintencionados hace algún tiempo, no puedo permitirme dejar el fic en otra sección, ya que podría herir la sensibilidad de otras personas. Besitos

Luzy Snape: Jijiji, parece que el que sea Harry el que es el dominante a chocado mas de lo que parece. Tranquilidad es cuestión de acostumbrarse y nada mas. Besitos

Darkita666: Gracias por tus comentarios. Besitos

Fernay: Te digo lo mismo que a Kat Basted, ¿tu que crees querida?. ¿alguna vez has tenido una intuición?, pues síguela. Besitos

Murtilla: Gracias por tus comentarios, de hecho creo que aunque Harry cometa errores en los siguientes capítulos, sigue siendo mas maduro que Draco por lo que es normal que se dirija a el con cierto mimo. En cuanto a Neville, si te das cuenta Harry hace sentarse a Draco entre ellos dos, ¿será porque piensa que Neville es demasiado bueno y no será capaz de lastimar al Slytherin, tu que piensas?. También supongo que Hermione, ya saldrá en otros capítulos. Es cierto que Draco tiene rasgos andrógeno, teniendo en cuenta su descendencia no era de extrañar, en cuanto a que lo obligaban a unirse a Harry, ya me contaras cuando leas el capitulo Besitos

Anny Pervert Snape: chica, cada día que pasa hacéis de vuestros nombre todo un arte. Es cierto que la forma de hablar sobre la virginidad es bastante anticuada, pero quería darle un toque romántico sobre todo viniendo Draco de una familia tan antigua. Creí que seria mas elegante para el. Besitos

Fallen Fan: Gracias chata, me alegro que te guste. Es difícil transmitir la forma de ser de una persona, creo que el reto estriba en ello para que una historia tenga peso. Por cierto yo que tu tendría cuidado con esos suspiros en el ciber en relación con Draco, no vaya a ser que algún chico de los alrededores se crea el receptor de dicho suspiro. Besitos

Gala Snape: vaya eres de las pocas personas que no lo han encontrado raro, espero que lo que siga te guste, aunque no cantes victoria, yo no estaría muy segura de lo que va a pasar. Besitos

Vrag: Gracias, esperemos que los siguientes capítulos te agraden, este capitulo te dacha una pista de lo que puede pasar. Besitos

Azalea: Gracias, veo que mi intención de cambiar los papeles a sido bien aceptada, ojala siga así. Besitos

Aryblack: Gracias

OlgaXTomFelton1 : De verdad que me vais a causar una depresión con vuestros nombres. Paso mas tiempo en intentar escribir correctamente vuestros nombres que en la contestación al review. Gracias por todo, me alegra saber que te ha gustado. Besitos

SaYuri: Como veras en este capitulo, Harry puede ser muy Slytherin... yo diría que demasiado. ¿Acaso el príncipe de Gryffindor podría volverse rana?. Buena pregunto, lo sabremos dentro de unos capítulos. Besitos

Devil Lady Hitokiri: ¡Ay Dios mío otro nombre difícil!, os habéis propuesto acabar conmigo. ( Casiopea se da golpes con la cabeza contra la mesa del ordenador). Por descontado que estoy agradecida por tus hermosos comentarios, pero por piedad, ¿no tendrían ustedes unos nombres algo mas cortos?. Bueno esto es broma, me alegra que te haya gustado. Besitos

Ginn- Potter: Gracias chata por esas palabras, pero no tienes que darme las gracias por inspirarte ya que por lo que he podido leer en ff. Net y en otros sitios, no os falta talento y yo me siento honrada de poder leer vuestras historias. Besitos

.

.

.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.

.

.

CAPITULO 4 

.

.

.

En cuanto la cena hubo terminado, Harry arrastro al Slytherin a sus habitaciones, una vez dentro el Gryffindor lo acompaño hasta el dormitorio que iba a ocupar.

- esta es tu habitación, si algo no te gusta puedes cambiarlo. La mía esta enfrente por si necesitas algo –

El Rubio contemplo maravillado la hermosa habitación, se sentía como si estuviese en Slytherin, pero con algunos matices, aquella habitación era mas lujosa que la que poseia en las mazmorras. Los colores eran una mezcla sabiamente combinada entre el verde y el negro con motivos plateados que le daban un hermoso toque de distinción y elegancia.

- es todo demasiado perfecto para alguien como yo – murmuro el Slytherin con cierta tristeza al recordar la mansión que había pertenecido a su familia durante siglos.

- no digas eso, nada es demasiado perfecto para ti, en todo caso la habitación es la que debe de estar honrada de tener un huésped como tu – musito el moreno mirándolo con atención – bueno, pienso que lo mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana tenemos un día muy ajetreado y quiero que estés descansado. –

El rubio lo miro confuso, mañana era sábado y los sábados no había clases.

- ¿a que te refieres? –

- lo siento, se me ha olvidado decírtelo. Mañana aprovecharemos para comprar algunas túnicas nuevas, Dumbledore piensa que lo mejor sería que vistieses con algo que no te identificara con ninguna casa para evitar problemas, aunque por supuesto seguirías siendo de Slytherin, además necesitaras algunas cosas mas – dijo el Gryffindor

Draco se paralizo, los bienes de la familia Malfoy habían sido requisados por el ministerio cuando su padre había sido arrestado y su madre vivía con su hermana por no poderse permitir el lujo de pagarse una vivienda. Toda la vestimenta que tenia era de años atrás y aunque le estaban ajustadas nunca se había quejado por ello, pero lo que estaba claro es que no podía permitirse comprar ni siquiera una túnica nueva.

- no creo que sea necesario me apañare con lo que tengo, solo me quitare el escudo asi no habra problemas –

Harry frunció el ceño, sus instintos le decían que el chico escondía algo, pero prefirió no insistir.

- esta bien, como quieras – termino despidiéndose el Gryffindor.

Draco serro los ojos aliviado de ver como su compañero se marchaba sin hacer ningun comentario. Para el era muy duro admitir que no podía pagarse ni tan siquiera una simple golosina pero no iba a admitirlo delante del que había sido su enemigo durante tanto tiempo, de hecho nadie lo sabia, ni siquiera su padrino. Snape había insistido en comprarle ropa nueva a principio de curso, lo que el declino con elegancia aludiendo que tenia todo lo necesario y que no necesitaba nada mas.

No era por vergüenza, simplemente pensaba que era un justo castigo por lo que su padre había hecho. Este siempre que volvía de un encuentro penoso con Voldemort se desahogaba con el propinándole palizas al tiempo que le decía, " ves hijo, los hijos siempre pagan los errores de sus padres. "

Eran mas de las dos de la madrugada cuando un ruido despertó a Harry, después de escuchar atentamente supo que provenía de la habitación del Slytherin por lo que se levanto de un salto y corrió hacia allí abriendo la puerta con gran estruendo. El chico se paro en seco ante la visión que se le ofrecía. Draco estaba tumbado sobre la cama boca abajo llorando sin parar.

Rápidamente el chico de ojos verde se acerco a el y se sentó a su lado posando su mano sobre su espalda mientras murmuraba con dulzura.

- ¿qué pasa Draco, porque lloras? –

El rubio no respondió, su cuerpo temblaba bajo la mano que lo acariciaba suavemente. Harry no tenia ni idea de cual era el motivo de tanta pena, soltó un suspiro antes de levantarse y cogerlo con facilidad y posarlo sobre sus rodillas abrazándolo con fuerza.

Draco había parado de llorar al sentirse elevado y posado sobre las piernas de su compañero. Su ojos muy abiertos lo miraban con sorpresa y rojos de tanto llorar.

Harry se limito a sostenerlo como si fuese un niño pequeño mientras le decía palabras tranquilizadoras al oído. Media hora después, el Slytherin se había calmado y reposaba con suavidad contra el cuerpo del otro.

Unos escalofríos recorrieron su diminuto cuerpo y Harry frunció el ceño.

- ¿te encuentras bien?, estas temblando –

- tengo frió – murmuro, su pijama era demasiado fino para la fecha en la que estaban y sus lagrimas lo había dejado mojado lo que aumentaba mas esa sensación de frió.

Harry lo deposito con cuidado sobre la cama y fue hasta su baúl en busca de algo mas apropiado. Su semblante palideció cuando lo abrió. En el se podía ver unas cuantas prendas viejas y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de la situación económica del chico y se reprendió mentalmente por su falta de tacto.

- lo siento Draco, he sido un estúpido. Nunca pensé que la situación económica de tu familia fuese tan de grave – murmuro Harry apenado

El rubio solo se limito a agachar la cabeza avergonzado.

- mañana por la mañana iremos Hogsmeade – el Slytherin iba a protestar cuando Harry lo corto con determinación – no hay discusión posible, iremos de compra, eres mi protegido y por lo tanto tengo que velar por tu salud y tu bienestar.

- pero... –

- no hay pero que valga Draco, mi decisión es firme y no me retractare, de todas forma tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerte a la idea de que yo asuma todos los gastos ya que no voy a permitir que un extraño se encargue de nuestro hijo, quiero llegar a casa y encontrarme con una familia de verdad, mi familia, no una niñera con una nota en la que ponga que te retrasas en el trabajo y que llegaras a las diez. Quiero entrar en mi casa y encontrarte jugando con el crío o durmiendo acurrucados en el sofá. Tengo mas dinero del que podría gastar en diez vidas que viviese, mis padres me dejaron toda su fortuna y también he heredado la fortuna de Sirius sin contar las inversiones que he realizado con la ayuda de Dumbledore que me reportan beneficios mas que suficiente para vivir holgadamente -

- ¿te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo? – murmuro el rubio – hablas de nosotros como si fuésemos una pareja.

Harry se quedo en silencio, lo cierto era que el rubio tenia razón. ¿cómo explicar su posesividad hacia el?. Al principio pensó que su afán por protegerlo lo hacia actuar de esa manera, pero por primera vez desde que lo había traído arrastrando desde la biblioteca fue consciente de que ese no era el motivo. Ansiaba tenerlo a su lado y Voldemort había sido el detonante perfecto. Recordaba como se sintió cuando les comunicaron que el Lord iba tras el rubio, nunca ante se había sentido tan furioso, el simple hecho de saber que alguien podía arrebatárselo lo ponía enfermo, sin contar lo feliz que se sintió cuando supo que su pequeño dragón no había mantenido relaciones en su vida, que el iba a ser el primero y sobre todo** el único** en saborear esos labios puros e inocentes, hubiese saltado y gritado de alegría.

El velo que recubría sus ojos fue cayendo poco a poco dejándolo frente a la cruda realidad. Ya no le cabía la menor duda que sus sentimientos hacia su compañero eran mas profundo de lo que se pensaba. Nadie había tenido el coraje suficiente para enfrentarse a el, excepto su pequeño dragón. Siempre le había hecho la vida imposible desde su primer año en Hogwarts y nunca lo había tratado como el niño que sobrevivió. Cuando se sentía deprimido ahí estaba el, no con palabras cariñosas ni buenos consejos, sino con enfrentamientos que conseguían sacarlo de ese estado de frustración y letargo que algunas veces amenazaba con hundirlo hasta el mas profundo de los abismos.

Si, definitivamente amaba la forma en que el rubio se plantaba delante de el con la nariz erguida, esa ceja que se elevaba elegantemente cuando algo le chocaba y esa boca que prometía el paraíso a quien pudiese adentrarse en ella.

Un escalofrió lo había recorrido cuando se había enterado de que su pequeño dragón podía quedarse en estado, solo con pensar que el chico podía llevar en sus entrañas un hijo concebido por los dos lo volvía loco de deseo. Lo cierto es que había construido un futuro para los dos, quería estar con el, que aquel chico fuese su pareja, su amigo, su amante.

Estaba decidido, jamás tendría otra oportunidad como esta y por nada en el mundo la iba a desaprovechar, por primera vez en su vida iba a mover los hilos en su favor.

- entonces lo mejor que podemos hacer es formalizar nuestra relación – dijo el chico con rotundidad

Draco abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿qué...que quieres decir? –

- que de ahora en adelante serás mi pareja oficial ante todo el mundo –

- ¿te has vuelto loco?, imagínate por un momento que a Voldemort se le pasa la fiebre de tener un heredero y me deja en paz. –

Harry se acerco bruscamente al chico que seguía tumbado sobre la cama e inclinándose sobre el, posando deliberadamente sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza le dijo con dureza mientras el Slytherin se hundía mas en la almohada.

- sabes muy bien que Voldemort no cejara en su empeño, ¿acaso te crees que no lo ha meditado muy bien antes de dar este paso?, hasta tu padrino sabe que cuando toma una decisión, esta es irrevocable. ¿recuerdas sus palabras?, "siempre estarás en un constante peligro". Este es nuestro ultimo año en Hogwarts,¿qué pasara después?, no se te ha ocurrido pensar que si el no traspasa las barreras tampoco será un contratiempo excesivo para el, porque en cuanto pongas un pie fuera de aquí te tendrá a su merced. Yo no pienso vivir en Hogwarts Draco, lo que significa que tendría que venirte conmigo y por si acaso lo has olvidado el intenta matarme. Tendré que luchar contra el, ¿ y tu que harás mientras tanto, esconderte?. Tiene espías por todas partes y no tardaría mucho en encontrarte. Otra solución es que lucharas a mi lado, pero en una de las batallas te podrían separar con facilidad de mi o simplemente me matarían ya que no puedo luchar teniendo los cinco sentidos en otro lado. La única solución que veo es que seas mi pareja, tengamos un hijo para que su huella te proteja y vivir como cualquier matrimonio. Se que es difícil de aceptar, pero es el o yo –

El paso estaba dado, Harry había movido los hilos para forzar al chico a unirse a el, no se podía decir que le estuviese mintiendo, todo lo dicho era cierto pero voluntariamente había omitido un detalle, un detalle tan crucial como era que desde hacia mucho tiempo, se estaba preparando para enfrentarse a Voldemort el ultimo día que estuviese en Hogwarts. habían encontrado una manera de derrotar a Voldemort para siempre, un plan ideado por Dumbledore y secundado por Snape y los restantes miembros de la orden que los llevaría a la victoria, pero no iba a ser tan estúpido como para decírselo al Slytherin ya que sabia que si el chico se enteraba jamás aceptaría ser su pareja y que después de la derrota de Voldemort se marcharía a hacer su vida, dejándolo solo y con el pensamiento de que otra persona seria la que compartiría su cama.

Mientras, en la mente de Draco, las palabras iban poco a poco filtrándose sembrando el miedo en su cuerpo. El terror se reflejaba en su cara, no quería ni pensar que el Lord pudiese tocarlo. Con voz casi ahogada le pregunto al Gryffindor.

- no lo dejaras... no dejaras que se acerque a mi, ¿verdad? –

Harry lo miro a los ojos y se sintió culpable por asustarlo, quería que fuese consciente del peligro y forzarlo a aceptarlo como pareja.

- no, pero no puedo asegurar que eso no pasara, ten en cuenta que mientras el viva tu estarás en peligro y no se si seré capaz de retenerlo tanto tiempo... de ti depende Draco, o te entregas a mi por propia voluntad o vivirás siempre con el temor a que el se apodere de ti -

El rubio se sentía cohibido por el Gryffindor que estaba prácticamente tumbado sobre el. Después de unos minutos de reflexión. El rubio murmuro

- esta bien Po...Harry, será como tu digas –Si tenia que elegir, prefería mil veces mas, estar con el Gryffindor que con Voldemort.

- no te arrepentirás Draco – susurro Harry

Harry se inclino sobre el y con mucho cuidado deposito un beso suave sobre esos labios tan codiciado.

Draco dejo que el muchacho se apoderara de su boca y la abrió dócilmente ante la insistente lengua que pedía paso, era la sensación mas extraña que había vivido pero también la mas maravillosa

En cuanto había traspasado los labios tan ansiados, el moreno pensó que había llegado al séptimo cielo, nunca antes había probado semejante delicia, ni el néctar de los dioses era comparable a esa boca.

Harry tuvo que retirase con gran esfuerzo. Sabia que si no se retiraba, después seria incapaz y no quería asustar al pequeño dragón. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel chico no fuese consciente de su atractivo ni de su sensualidad?, tumbado sobre la cama con esa carita de ángel y esos labios entreabiertos esperando ser tomados. Harry aspiro con brusquedad, nadie antes había sido capaz de excitarlo de esa manera y ahí estaba aquel chico ajeno a todo, sin saber el autocontrol que tenia que utilizar para no abalanzarse sobre el y tomarlo hasta quedar exhausto.

- te traeré un pijama de los míos – murmuro con voz ronca

Draco lo miraba con los ojos llenos de inocencia y con la boca roja e hinchada por el arrebato de pasión del Gryffindor.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry conversaba tranquilamente con Snape en el salón a la espera que Malfoy terminara de ducharse.

- ha pasado una mala noche, por eso no he querido despertarlo antes, toda esta tensión lo ha dejado muy agotado – dijo el Gryffindor mientras le acercaba una taza de café a su profesor.

Snape cogió la taza mientras asentía con la cabeza a las palabras de su pupilo.

- por cierto, hemos decidido formalizar nuestra relación como una relación de pareja, así, si Voldemort intentase entrar y me viese en la obligación de tomarlo, a nadie le sorprendería de que el hijo fuese mío. –

Snape alzo una ceja, no sabia porque pero aquello le resultaba bastante extraño. De todos era sabida, la enemistad que habían compartido los dos muchachos y no entendía porque habían tomado esta decisión.

- ¿mi ahijado esta de acuerdo? – pregunto de pronto

- si – fue la escueta contestación del Gryffindor sin mirarlo.

En esos momentos hizo aparición Draco en la sala.

- buenos días padrino – murmuro con una ligera sonrisa.

- buenos días Draco, ¿has dormido bien? – pregunto el profesor aun sabiendo que no era cierto.

- si padrino – contesto el Slytherin algo sonrojado al recordar el beso.

Snape entrecerró los ojos al ver la reacción del chico pero no dijo nada.

- Potter me ha dicho que pensáis ir a Hogsmeade a comprar algunas cosas y he pensado que tal vez necesitarías algún dinero –

El chico no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando la voz de Harry sonó.

- no hará falta señor, yo me encargare de comprarle lo que necesita –

- soy su padrino Potter, y si el chico necesita algo yo correré con los gastos – contesto Snape con brusquedad.

- tal vez sea usted su padrino, pero ahora es mi pareja y como tal, seré yo que me encargue de su manutención –

Ahora si que estaba seguro de que algo pasaba, Draco jamás hubiese aceptado ser dependiente de Potter a no ser que algo lo obligase, pero al ver como su ahijado miraba el suelo, prefirió callarse y esperar el momento propicio para poder hablar con el chico a solas.

- esta bien Potter, tengan ustedes mucho cuidado –

Los dos jóvenes asintieron mientras emprendían rumbo hacia las calesas que los llevaría a Hogsmeade.

.

.


	5. capitulo 5

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siento mucho la tardanza, espero hacerme perdonar subiendo un capitulo algo mas largo de lo habitual.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO 5 

En Hogsmeade, Harry arrastro al Slytherin hacia una pequeña tienda situada en la calle principal. Una vez dentro, se acerco al mostrador mientras el rubio ojeaba las prendas, constatando que en aquella tienda solo se vendía prendas exclusiva.

El Gryffindor hizo un sin fin de compras, túnicas, ropa interior, abrigos y toda clase de complementos y accesorio para su higiene personal . Draco se sentía abrumado por tanta generosidad pero no se atrevió a protestar ya que la única vez que lo había intentado el chico de oro lo había mirado fijamente y le había contestado que ya habían hablado sobre el tema y que no había discusión posible.

Veía como el dependiente iba de aquí para allá, llevando y trayendo túnicas de todos los colores y modelos mientras que Harry asentía o negaba con la cabeza a cada una de ellas. Se sentía como un maniquí al que vestían y desvestían sin preguntarle nada sobre sus gustos u opiniones.

Cuando ambos chicos salieron del establecimiento, Draco no pudo evitar decirle.

- no me gusta que me compres tantas cosas, no soy "tu mantenida" –

Harry lo miro con detenimiento y se excuso lo mejor que pudo.

- lo siento, esa no era esa mi intención, nunca serás como una amante que se quiere comprar, mi única intención era que tuvieses lo mejor y que no te faltara de nada –

- lo se, pero en cuanto todo el mundo se entere de que soy tu pareja, ¿ que crees tu que pensaran al verme con toda esa ropa? – siguió el rubio con pesar

Harry se giro para quedar frente a su compañero.

- lo que ellos piensen me trae sin cuidado, solo tu opinión es la que me sirve pero si tanto te molesta llevar algo que yo te haya comprado, siéntete con libertad para tirarlo – musito el Gryffindor molesto.

Draco soltó un profundo suspiro, aquello no iba bien, nada bien. Tenia la sensación de estar prisionero en una jaula de oro, alguien que no tenia derecho a voz ni voto por miedo a ofender a su compañero y que este lo dejara solo a su suerte.

- lo siento, estoy algo irritable – respondió el rubio con la cabeza agachada.

El Gryffindor suavizo su semblante al ver como su compañero hablaba con docilidad. Su intención no fue humillarlo, quería que fuese el de siempre y por ello había pensado que la mejor manera de que su comportamiento fuese otra vez el de un pequeño dragón arrogante y presuntuoso, era comprarle ropa y cualquier cosa que lo hiciese sentirse seguro de si mismo.

La mañana paso sin mas contratiempo y por fin llego la hora de la vuelta al colegio.

Cuando Snape los vio llegar cargados con tantas bolsas empezó a preocuparse, por lo que acercándose a su ahijado le dijo con seriedad.

- quiero que me acompañe Sr. Malfoy –

Harry hizo el intento de seguirlos pero fue rápidamente parado por su profesor de pociones.

- usted no Potter, vuelva a su torre –

- le recuerdo profesor que estoy censado protegerlo – respondió el chico al que no le hacia gracia que el rubio se quedara a solas con su padrino.

- y yo le recuerdo que soy su padrino y además su profesor, y como profesor tengo el derecho legitimo de poder hablar a solas con uno de mis alumnos. Pero si lo que le preocupa es su bienestar no tendré ningún inconveniente en acompañarlo sano y salvo a sus habitaciones –

Harry supo que no podía discutir con el por lo que se marcho refunfuñando.

Una vez en su despacho, Snape se giro y miro a su ahijado con severidad.

- bien, ahora me vas a explicar lo que pasa –

Draco lo miro extrañado.

- ¿a que te refieres padrino? –

- ¿A QUE ME REFIERO, A QUE ME REFIERO? – repitió el hombre enfurecido – me levanto esta mañana y me encuentro que mi ahijado es la pareja oficial de Potter y que se comporta como si fuese la mujer de un mortifago, con la obligación de abrirse de piernas y sin derecho a abrir la boca. Quiero saber lo que pasa y ahora mismo – termino el hombre gritando con fuerza.

- yo...yo... Harry y yo hemos hecho un trato – murmuro asustado el chico al ver la cólera en los ojos de su padrino

Snape entrecerró los ojos antes de preguntar con mas suavidad.

- ¿qué clase de trato? –

- bueno, como ya sabes Voldemort esta detrás de mi y como ya sabes este es nuestro ultimo curso en Hogwarts, y que por lo tanto después de que termine el curso ya no estaré protegido por estos muros. Harry ha pensado que lo mejor seria que formalizásemos la relación, de esta manera, aunque Voldemort intentase algo cuando estuviese fuera, ya no habría peligro – hizo una pausa para terminar con angustia - No quiero quedarme solo ahí fuera padrino, no quiero que Voldemort pueda...pueda.... y Harry me ha prometido quedarse a mi lado si aceptaba ser su pareja –

Snape no se lo podía creer, Harry sabia de sobra que el plan que Dumbledore había fraguado era infalible y que Voldemort seria derrotado el ultimo día de curso, por lo que Draco no tendría ningún problema para poder seguir con su vida como buenamente le pareciese, y sin embargo había jugado sucio dejando que el Slytherin creyese que no podría vivir sin su protección. además el chico de oro no había tenido ningún escrúpulo en hacerle chantaje al rubio. Todo tenia sentido ahora, la sumisión de su ahijado no era por gusto, sino por miedo a que el otro lo dejara a su suerte si no accedía a sus caprichos.

- ¿dime Draco, Harry te ha comentado algo sobre el duelo que va a tener con Voldemort? –

Draco lo miro con curiosidad antes de contestar con una negativa.

Snape soltó un profundo suspiro y mandó al chico que se sentara. Después de media hora de charla en la que el hombre le había explicado lo que iba a pasar los ojos del rubio brillaban con fuerza mientras la ira se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

- ¿CÓMO DIABLO A PODIDO HACERME ESTO? – grito fuera de si –JURO QUE ME LO VA A PAGAR –

- cálmate Draco, por el momento lo necesitas te guste o no ya que no sabemos hasta que punto Voldemort seria capaz de intentar entrar para secuestrarte – murmuro Snape intentando tranquilizarlo.

- no sabes por lo que he tenido que pasar, me he sentido humillado, utilizado. Yo creí que le importaba algo, pero lo único que le importaba era rebajarme, humillarme y eso no se lo perdono – dijo el chico con lagrimas en los ojos.

- lo cierto es que su comportamiento es algo extraño – murmuro el hombre pensativamente – nunca antes se ha comportado con esa deslealtad –

- soy Draco Malfoy recuerdas, su enemigo de siempre - dijo con sarcasmo -. Estoy seguro que "el señor todo poderoso" ha pensado que seria muy gracioso tenerme bajo su yugo, pero eso se acabo, si piensa que voy a dejarlo que me ponga una mano encima, pierde el tiempo. Y pensar que estaba dispuesto a dejarlo que.. que... bueno ya sabes –

- me alegro saber que no habéis hecho nada – comento con burla el profesor

- ¡¡¡ PADRINO !!! – exclamo el rubio sonrojándose –

Mientras en la torre Harry esperaba impaciente el retorno del Slytherin, por lo que cuando la puerta se abrió dejando paso al rubio, el chico se levanto rápidamente del sofá y fue hacia el.

- no te atrevas a acercarte a mi Potter – dijo Draco con desdén mientras clavaba sus pupilas de acero sobre el chico.

Harry se paro en seco y frunció el ceño, no se esperaba tal recibimiento por lo que dijo bruscamente

- ¿se puede saber lo que te pasa? –

- ¿qué que me pasa, tienes el valor de preguntarme lo que me pasa?, yo te voy a decir lo que me pasa, eres un ser despreciable, egocéntrico y mal nacido, eso es lo que me pasa. ¿Por cuanto tiempo pensabas ocultarme tu duelo con Voldemort. Has disfrutado lo suficiente humillándome, haciéndome sentir como un pobre gusano a tus pies? –

Harry palideció, no había contado con que Snape le contara lo del duelo, nadie estaba al corriente de eso y pensaba que seguiría así hasta el mismo día de su enfrentamiento. Intento dar un paso hacia el rubio en un intento de tranquilizarlo, pero fue rápidamente cortado por la voz fría del chico.

- no te acerques a mi Potter, no quiero saber nada de ti. En cuanto a la ropa, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella, jamás me pondría algo que tu hubieses comprado. ¡AH! Y por cierto, olvídate de que tu y yo seamos pareja, no consentiré jamás que me pongas un dedo encima – termino el rubio dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

Harry se quedo allí de pie mirando la escalera por donde había desaparecido el Slytherin. Sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza como un mazo. jamás hubiese pensado que el chico se sintiese así, tenia que reconocer que había sido demasiado posesivo con el, pero nunca había sido su intención lastimarlo. Ahora se sentía perdido. Por una vez en su vida que había movido los hilos a su favor, todo se derrumbaba su alrededor.

Snape, que hasta este momento había quedado algo apartado observando la escena, vio como el Gryffindor se ponía lívido.

- ha obrado de mala fe Potter, podían haber sido muy buenos amigos y lo ha echado todo a perder por su egoísmo –

Harry se giro hacia su profesor que se quedo mudo al ver la expresión de puro dolor que atravesaba su cara. Mas bien se esperaba que el chico reaccionara como de costumbre, dejando salir su carácter al saberse descubierto, pero jamás se imagino verlo con el alma destrozada.

En aquel momento el profesor de pociones fue consciente de los sentimientos que el Gryffindor albergaba por su ahijado.

- ha sido usted un estúpido Potter y ahora esta pagando por ello. No podemos dirigir la vida de otro ser a nuestro antojo y usted lo ha hecho y lo ha herido. No recuerdo haber visto a mi ahijado tan humillado en mi vida –

Los ojos de Harry se empañaron, sabia que el hombre tenia razón.

- jamás fue mi intención lastimarlo, ¿pero eso ya no importa, verdad? – musito el joven con tanta amargura que Snape se sintió incomodo – puede usted estar tranquilo, no volveré a acercarme a el aunque de ello dependiese mi vida -

Cierto era que Harry tenia una experiencia notable en cuanto a sexo, pero ninguna en amores y sus errores habían sido garrafales. Su vida no había sido fácil, su aprendizaje y su constante lucha contra el Lord le habían dejado poco tiempo para aprender a cortejar y a desarrollar sus relaciones personales. Las personas con las que practicaba sexo solo querían eso y nada mas, sin ataduras, y el chico estaba contento con que fuese así ya que no tenia tiempo para dejarse llevar en una relación amorosa. Pero con Draco era diferente, y por primera vez el hombre se dio cuenta de que el Gryffindor quería a alguien a su lado, que compartiese su vida con el pero no había sabido expresarlo.

Harry se paso la mano por el pelo en un movimiento nervioso, ¿cómo se suponía que debía de actuar?, su meta principal había sido proteger a Malfoy y aunque también había movido equivocadamente los hilos a su favor, jamás había pensado en hacerle daño.

- si quiere un consejo Potter, yo que usted iría a disculparme. No creo que sirva de mucho, pero por lo menos lo habrá intentado - dijo Snape antes de abrir la puerta y marcharse,

sabia que tenia que disculparse pero estaba seguro que el Slytherin jamás las aceptaría. Con paso lento se dirigió hacia la habitación del rubio y llamo a la puerta.

Medio minuto después apareció Draco en el umbral. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, En los ojos del Slytherin se podía ver tal frialdad que hubiese congelado hasta el mismísimo infierno, pero aun así, no articulo palabra.

- venia a pedirte disculpas, nunca fue mi intención lastimarte y... –

Harry no tuvo tiempo de seguir cuando la puerta se volvió a cerrar ante sus ojos.

----------------------- ------------------

A la mañana siguiente, Harry espero al chico para bajar a desayunar. El Slytherin no hablo en todo el trayecto y cuando entraron al comedor, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la que había sido su mesa –

Harry dudo unos segundos, pero después comprendió que no seria nada bueno formar un escándalo delante de todo Hogwarts al intentar disuadir al rubio que volviese a la mesa de Gryffindor. además era muy consciente de que nadie se atrevería a hacer algo ante las narices de Dumbledore.

- ¿Harry, se puede saber porque Malfoy no se sienta contigo?. Creía que tenias que protegerlo – pregunto Hermione

- hemos discutido y no esta de muy buen humor – respondió el chico de oro con un gruñido

- ¿por qué habéis discutido? – esta vez fue Ron el que pregunto con curiosidad

- lo ofendí y lo mas lamentable es que tiene toda la razón para sentirse así – musito Harry dando por concluida su explicación

- no te preocupes amigo, estoy seguro que el es mas culpable que tu – respondió Ron dándole una palmada en la espalda

- pues a mi empezaba a caerme bien – susurro Neville con timidez

Harry lo miro con cariño. Neville podría ser el chico mas torpe del colegio pero también sin lugar a dudas, el que tenia el corazón mas grande del mundo.

Dos días habían pasado desde esa disputa y la relación no había mejorado entre ellos, solo una fría cortesía se había implantado entre ellos y ninguno de los dos parecía querer cambiar este hecho hasta que una tarde un hecho algo relevante hizo que esto cambiara.

Dumbledore se encontraba en el parque dando un paseo con Minerva cuando Fudge apareció por allí acompañado de dos aurores.

- Buenas tardes Albus –

- buenas tardes Cornelius, ¿qué te trae por aquí? – pregunto el director de Hogwarts mirándolo con una sonrisa

- nada bueno Albus, Voldemort se ha puesto en contacto con el ministerio. No te puedes imaginar mi sorpresa cuando he recibido la carta, no me lo podía creer, ¿y a que no adivina lo que ponía en la carta? –

- mucho me temo que si no me lo dices, no creo tener dotes de adivino – contesto Dumbledore con una ligera sospecha de lo que podía ser

- pues me ha pedido una tregua a cambio de entregarle a Draco Malfoy – contesto el ministro todo sonriente

En aquel momento un chico de Ravenclaw que paseaba también por aquel paraje y que había escuchado la conversación sin querer, salió corriendo hacia el interior para propagar la noticia a los cuatro vientos.

Harry se encontraba en la sala común de Gryffindor charlando animadamente con sus compañeros del próximo partido de Quidditch cuando un chico de primer año entro gritando.

- no se lo vais a creer, pero el ministro ha venido a por Malfoy –

Harry frunció el ceño antes de preguntar.

- ¿estas seguro de lo que dices? –

- si, todo el colegio lo sabe ya. Por lo visto están en el jardín y han mandado a llamar a Malfoy para que se presente hasta allí –

- maldito Fudge – gruño el chico de ojos verde mientras se levantaba y se dirigía con paso firme hacia los jardines. No sabia porque, pero estaba completamente seguro que algo malo pasaba y quería saber el que.

Harry salió por las puertas y se encamino hacia el parque, conforme iba avanzando pudo distinguir a Dumbledore charlando animadamente con el ministro mientras Mc Gonagall y Snape lo miraban de mala manera, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención y que le hizo fruncir el ceño fue ver a Draco con cara de asustado.

- ¿se puede saber que pasa aquí? – pregunto bruscamente el chico en cuanto llego

- no es de tu incumbencia Harry, puedes marcharte tranquilo – dijo Fudge con complacencia

- nuestro ministro ha hecho un pacto con Voldemort y nos pide que entreguemos a Malfoy a cambio de una tregua – replico Snape con sarcasmo mientras miraba a su pupilo en busca de ayuda para proteger a su ahijado. Conocía perfectamente el carácter explosivo del muchacho y conociendo sus sentimientos hacia Draco, no dudo ni un segundo que jamás consentiría que Fudge se lo llevara.

- no pienso permitirlo – dijo Harry frunciendo aun mas el ceño ante las miradas de asombro de todos los chicos que lo habían seguido al darse cuenta de que se dirigía hacia el parque.

La cara de asombro de Fudge fue muy elocuente aunque rápidamente se volvió a erguir contestando con enfado.

- esto no tiene nada que ver contigo Harry, por lo tanto te rogaría que nos dejara a los demás tratar con cosas de adultos –

Snape esbozo una sonrisa, el ministro había cometido el peor error que podía haber hecho y se preparo para la explosión de furia del chico.

Draco mientras tanto miraba a uno y al otro con sorpresa, Harry estaba tomando su defensa y por la cara de pocos amigos que tenia, no parecía estar muy contento con la respuesta del hombre.

- de adultos, ¿me esta usted diciendo que no soy lo suficientemente adulto para participar en esta conversación y si lo soy para enfrentarme con Voldemort – susurro con peligrosidad pareciendo la calma que precede a una tormenta.

- la verdad Harry, no se porque te preocupa tanto lo que le pase a Malfoy. Que yo sepa, siempre habéis sido enemigos. además es hijo de un mortifago y lo mas seguro es que el también lo sea, ¿para que lo querría "el que no debe de ser nombrado" si no es para reclutarlo en sus filas. Yo creo que es un buen trato, un mortifago a cambio de una tregua –

Harry hervía de furia y contesto con voz grave.

- Draco es mío y no voy a permitir que lo entregue a Voldemort –

Esta vez, los murmullos fueron muy evidente, media escuela los rodeaba y el hecho de que el chico de oro proclamase en voz alta que Draco Malfoy le pertenecía había sido toda una noticia de primera plana. Draco por el contrario no sabia donde esconderse, su cara roja por la vergüenza que estaba pasando al oírlo, cerro los ojos.

Fudge frunció el ceño enojado.

- pues tendrás que buscarte a otro, no voy a dejar de firmar esa tregua por un simple capricho de adolescente –

- escúcheme bien Fudge, Draco no saldrá de aquí y me importa muy poco lo que usted piense. ¿acaso piensa que Voldemort mantendrá su palabra?, jamás lo ha hecho y jamás lo hará –

- aquí soy yo el ministro y si digo que Malfoy me tiene que acompañar, me acompañara – dijo el ministro que se acercaba al rubio con intención de agarrarlo y llevárselo.

- ni lo intente Fudge o no dudare en utilizar la fuerza – amenazo Harry interponiéndose entre Draco y Fudge.

- ¿me esta amenazando? –

- no Fudge, pero esto si es una amenaza – se acerco a el y mirándolo fijamente susurro - si me obliga a ello no dudare en marcharme lejos de aquí con el y dejare que se enfrente usted solito con el Lord –

El ministro palideció, sabia que el chico se estaba preparando concienzudamente para la batalla final y que si se marchaba la guerra seguiría por mucho tiempo y con la posibilidad de que el Lord venciese.

- ¿y tu Albus, no dices nada? – pregunto Fudge en busca de ayuda

- que quieres que diga Cornelius, el chico esta enamorado y yo no puedo hacer nada a eso – dijo el anciano con una sonrisa – pero te aconsejaría que tuviese en cuenta lo que esta diciendo ya que no dudo ni un solo segundo que seria capaz de cumplir su amenaza -

- podrías detenerlo –

- si Harry quiere marcharse, ni yo podría retenerlo. Ya soy viejo y mis poderes ya no son lo que eran –

Todo el mundo miraba al chico impresionados, si Dumbledore no se atrevía a enfrentarse con Potter eso significaba que era mas poderoso de lo que aparentaba. La mirada de Harry se clavo en el rubio que rápidamente agacho la cabeza mas rojo todavía, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al ver como las mejillas de su pequeño dragón tomaban un color aun mas pronunciado a causa de sus palabras y supo enseguida que de esa manera Draco seria capaz de conseguir lo que quisiese de el.

- ¿y que le digo yo ahora al señor tenebroso? – murmuro asustado el ministro – no creo que se conforme con una negativa –

Dumbledore miro a los dos chicos, se había percatado de los sentimientos de Harry al ver la defensa tan encarnizada que había llevado de Draco y por la actitud del otro, pudo intuir que aquello le había agradado enormemente al rubio. Por lo que pensó en la única solución posible para evitar la cólera del Lord.

- tendrás que decirle que es imposible separar a dos esposos, creo que hasta Voldemort es capaz de entender eso –

- ¿de que estas hablando Albus? – pregunto Fudge con curiosidad

- que el señor Potter se ha desposado con el señor Malfoy, yo mismo celebre ese enlace –

- ¿y porque no he tenido notificación de eso? –

- por la sencilla razón que eso ocurrió este medio día y no he tenido tiempo de rellenar los papeles –

- hummmmm, esto es muy sospechoso Albus – siguió el ministro con recelo

- yo fui testigo por parte del señor Malfoy – agrego Snape que hasta este momento había permanecido en silencio

- y yo también – dijo Neville acercándose al grupo y lanzándole una mirada de apoyo a su mejor amigo que se la devolvió con gratitud

- y no es el único, yo también fui testigo – dijo Blaise desafiante

- ¿y por parte de Potter? –

- pues el señor Weasley, la señorita Granger y yo, evidentemente – respondió Mc Gonagall con la cabeza bien erguida

Fudge suspiro, estaba casi seguro que aquello no era cierto, pero pensó que Dumbledore tenia razón, y si los chicos no parecían preocupados por casarse no seria el que interviniese y de seguro que Voldemort no se sentiría traicionado.

- quiero los papeles en mi mesa mañana por la mañana sin falta Albus – mirándolo fijamente y dándole a entender que sabia perfectamente que aquello no era cierto.

- los tendrás, no te preocupes – contesto el anciano con una sonrisa

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. capitulo 6

-

Se que no respondo a los reviews y lo lamento enormemente, pero mi tiempo es bastante restringido y he tenido por optar por elegir subir capítulos a menudo o responder a vuestros comentarios. Por lo que tendréis las respuestas a todos vuestros reviews en el ultimo capitulo. Por lo que me disculpo con todas ustedes.

-

CAPITULO 5 

Draco miraba el hermoso anillo que rodeaba su dedo con el corazón ligero, esta noche por fin se iba ha encontrar fuera del alcance del Lord al consumarse el matrimonio. El deber era lo primero y no tenia que olvidarlo, se había comprometido y no faltaría a su palabra pasase lo que pasase, aunque se preguntaba como seria su primera vez y si Harry sería dulce o brusco con el. Esperaba ese momento con algo de aprensión y una buena dosis de nerviosismo, todo había sido tan precipitado e inesperado que no sabia como reaccionar. Después de una tarde agitada entre preparativos y arreglos, el enlace fue oficiado en el despacho de Dumbledore con los que se habían propuesto de testigos. Todo había pasado para el como en un sueño y antes de darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, se encontró con un anillo en su dedo y casado con el chico de oro.

Ahora en la soledad de la torre, Potter lo miraba fijamente con una copa en la mano mientras el, se retorcía los dedos con nerviosismo. Tenia que reconocer que la túnica púrpura que el Gryffindor portaba realzaba su cuerpo extremadamente bien formado, acentuando con mas énfasis su masculinidad, cosa que por otra parte, no le desagradaba sino todo lo contrario.

- como has podido comprobar Draco, nos ha sido imposible encontrar otra alternativa, debes de entender que Voldemort no se hubiese contentado con una simple negativa y que muchas personas habrían muerto por este hecho – empezó Harry con voz profunda

- soy consciente de ello y asumiré mi parte en todo esto – murmuro el rubio con el cuerpo totalmente rígido y con la vista perdida al frente. Era un Malfoy y como tal, no podía hacer otra cosa, su honor se le impedía. Tenia una deuda pendiente con todos ellos y tenia que pagarla aunque fuese con algo con lo que no contaba hacer, casarse.

Harry frunció el ceño, su cuerpo estaba tenso ya que sabia perfectamente que el rubio aceptaba estar con el solo por deber y no por corresponder a sus sentimientos . No era la primera vez que veía a Draco asumir algo por honor y sabia perfectamente que mantendría su palabra hasta las ultimas consecuencias. Un nudo se formo en su estomago al ver a aquel ser angelical, vestido con la túnica plateada que le había ofrecido su padrino, mantenerse erguido, preparado para asumir un destino que aunque no le gustase lo había aceptado sin rechistar. En ese momento, Harry no pudo evitar sentirse como el verdugo que lleva a la joven virgen al sacrificio.

El Gryffindor se giro bruscamente y se quedo mirando las llamas que ardían en la chimenea, no podía mirarlo sin sucumbir a su encanto. Deseaba mas que nada en este mundo besarlo, tomarlo en sus brazos y hacerlo gemir hasta volverlo loco, pero no podía hacerlo, quería que el compartiese su cama y su vida por voluntad propia, había cometido un error anteriormente y no volvería a cometerlo. Soltó un profundo suspiro y cerro los ojos unos segundos para tranquilizarse, no podía robarle su inocencia por mucho que sus instintos lo proclamaran como suyo , por lo que le susurro.

- ha sido un día agotador Draco, será mejor que subas a tu habitación y te acueste. Ya hablaremos mañana –

Por primera vez desde que habían entrado en la torre, el rubio fijo sus ojos en el chico de oro con extrañeza. No sabia que pensar, Harry no parecía querer mantener relaciones intimas con el y eso no era lo que se esperaba. La ansiedad no lo había dejado en toda la tarde, por un lado temía el momento en que ambos estuviesen solos ya que no tenia practica alguna en lo que concernía al sexo, pero por otro recordaba el beso que le había proporcionado la noche que había entrado en su habitación y que ahora lo atormentaba hasta en sueños. ¿acaso Harry pensaba de el, que no era lo suficientemente bueno para el. O tal vez era porque era virgen y no tenia la experiencia adecuada para satisfacerle?. Su voz sonó en un suave tartamudeo.

- pero... pero yo creía... –

Harry se volvió furioso hacia el antes de que pudiese proseguir y pregunto –

¿qué¿qué creías, que te iba a coger como un animal?. Pues lo siento, pero ese no es mi estilo, no quiero en mi cama a alguien sacrificándose. Por lo tanto puede marcharte tranquilo, tu virginidad esta a salvo -

El rubor cubrió prácticamente la cara de Draco, no sabia sin sentirse herido o aliviado ante este hecho por lo que solo pudo inclinar la cabeza y murmurar "buenas noches" antes de dirigirse hacia su cuarto.

Draco no pudo dormir en toda la noche y por los ruidos que escuchaba provenientes del salón, supo que su esposo tampoco. Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando decidió levantarse y bajar al salón. Harry estaba sentado en una silla con "el profeta" en una mano y en la otra una taza de café.

- buenos días – susurro con algo de aprensión al no saber de que humor se encontraba el chico de oro

- buenos días – contesto este posando el periódico sobre la mesa ¿has descansado? –

- la verdad es que no mucho –

- eso nos vendrá muy bien – contesto Harry observando la cara del rubio con detenimiento

- pues yo no veo en que – gruño Draco soltando un bostezo

Harry sonrió con malicia antes de contestar

- como comprenderás, seria demasiado sospechoso que estuvieses tan fresco como una lechuga –

Al comprender la insinuación del Gryffindor, Draco no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, jamás hubiese pensado que el moreno pudiese estar bromeando sobre esto.

Mientras, Harry disfrutaba plenamente del rubor que cubría la cara de su pequeño dragón. Toda la noche estuvo reflexionando en que hacer, por un lado había pensado concederle el divorcio en cuanto Voldemort desapareciese, pero por otro lado también pensó que lo mejor seria hacerle saber que no cejaría en su empeño de conquistarlo ya que lo mas deseaba era tenerlo a su lado. El caso es que la tentación de tenerlo en su cama era demasiado grande por lo que opto por seducirlo hasta que cayese en sus redes y para ello había trazado un plan maquiavélico, digno de la presa que quería atrapar.

- también he pensado en nuestra situación durante toda la noche – Harry se levanto y se dirigió hacia la ventana – se perfectamente que la idea de estar casado conmigo no te agrada en absoluto por lo que he llegado a la conclusión que si el día que yo venza a Voldemort quieres el divorcio, yo no me opondré a ello –

El rubio lo miro fijamente, definitivamente no entendía nada. Potter había hecho todo lo posible para llevarlo a la cama con engaño anteriormente y ahora no solo no lo quería en su cama sino que también quería deshacerse de el lo mas pronto posible. El enojo era palpable en la cara del Slytherin y rápidamente contesto con frialdad.

- se que no soy un buen partido, que no tengo dinero alguno y que... y que en otros campos no tengo experiencia. Por lo tanto el que puede estar tranquilo eres tu, tendrás tu divorcio en cuanto tu lo desees –

- el que no lo entiendes eres tu Draco – Harry se había sorprendido del arranque del rubio, quizás le había dado la impresión equivocada de que quería deshacerse de el por no tener una fortuna y por su falta de experiencia por lo que decidió sacarlo de su error. Lentamente se acerco a el y cuando estuvo a su altura le susurro sensualmente – mi intención no es divorciarme de ti sino todo lo contrario, no quiero tenerte a mi lado como si estuvieses cumpliendo una condena y por eso te ofrezco la posibilidad de marcharte si no te sientes a gusto conmigo pero eso no significa que no voy a poner todo mi empeño en seducirte durante todo el tiempo que estemos juntos, porque aunque aun no te hallas dado cuenta, me perteneces, y no porque lo diga un papel, sino porque realmente tu y yo nos complementamos. Por eso no puedo contentarme solo con tu cuerpo, lo quiero todo de ti Draco, quiero que me des lo mismo que yo estoy dispuesto a darte –

Draco se quedo mirándolo a los ojos mientras tragaba con dificultad, cuando Potter se lo proponía podía ser muy claro, quizás demasiado. Sus mejillas enrojecieron y se maldijo mentalmente por ser incapaz de controlar ese flujo sanguíneo que cada dos por tres hacia aparecer su esposo en su cara.

Harry sonrió con satisfacción al ver que su pequeño dragón había entendido perfectamente lo que quería. Disfrutaba enormemente cada vez que veía el rubor en la mejillas de su pareja y pensó en no desaprovechar cualquier oportunidad que tuviese para volver a hacer aparecer ese rubor que tanto le agradaba.

- es hora de bajar al comedor – le murmuro suavemente

Draco asintió y con algo de temor se dirigió hacia allí escoltado por su esposo. Los murmullos resonaban detrás de la puerta que daba al la gran sala y Draco no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso, por primera vez harían su entrada como esposos.

Al notar la tensión en su pareja, Harry alargo su brazo y le rodeo la cintura acercándolo a su cuerpo en un intento de transmitirle algo de seguridad. La respuesta no tardo en llegar cuando vio como su pequeño dragón se apretaba a el en busca de protección mientras levantaba su candoroso rostro hacia el y decía en un murmullo.

- no me dejes solo ahí dentro –

Con toda la seriedad que pudo el chico de oro contesto con decisión.

- no temas, no me separare de ti ni un milímetro – Harry se dio cuenta que lo que mas temía el rubio era la reacción de los Slytherins, por lo que había podido oír días antes, Draco sufría el desprecio de la gran mayoría de los miembros de su casa por estar cerca de el y esta boda no iba a ayudar a que el ambiente se relajara

Con la mano libre empujo decidido la puerta del comedor, arrastrando a su pareja al interior. El silencio se apodero de la sala cuando vieron quienes habían franqueado la entrada de la sala hasta que Dean grito a pleno pulmón.

¡ VIVA LOS NOVIOS! –

En aquel instante toda la sala exploto en aplausos y felicitaciones. La sonrisa luminosa de Harry contrastaba con la tímida del Slytherin mientras les estrechaban la mano deseándoles toda la suerte del mundo.

Harry había llevado a su pareja hasta la mesa de Gryffindor donde lo esperaban sus compañeros contentos de ver a su líder feliz.

- bueno Harry ya que la gran mayoría de nosotros no hemos asistido a tu boda y por lo tanto nos hemos perdido ese beso de película tan comentado por Neville y Ron, lo menos que puedes hacer es repetirlo aquí como compensación – grito Seamus que rápidamente fue acompañado por los demás chicos de su casa.

Harry se volvió hacia el rubio que en ese momento miraba con gran interés la punta de su zapato y con extrema dulzura lo pego a su cuerpo y lo beso lánguidamente ante los silbidos de la gran mayoría de la sala.

Draco soltó un suave gemido cuando sintió la lengua de su esposo abrirse camino hasta encontrarse con la suya a la que acaricio con reverencia, dando pero también exigiendo. No había comparación al beso que había recibido anteriormente, aquel había sido suave, dulce, como buscando conocerlo sin embargo este reclamaba, embriagaba y satisfacía.

- creo que como sigas por ese camino Harry, Malfoy será promulgado como miembro honorario de la casa de Gryffindor – dijo Ron viendo el rubor mas que elocuente en la cara del que había sido su enemigo.

Harry se separo con una sonrisa y replico sin quitar los ojos su pareja.

- no creo que a Draco le hiciese mucha gracia pertenecer a Gryffindor Ron – luego agachándose hasta rozar el lóbulo del rubio susurro con sensualidad – _¿no es cierto Draco - _

Draco se estremeció con fuerza, de sus labios se escapo un gemido ronco que intento ahogar posando su cara en el pecho de su esposo mientras sus manos sus manos se aferraban a su túnica. Solo tres veces había escuchado a Harry hablar en parsel, la primera en el duelo que habían tenido en segundo, la segunda cuando hablo con la serpiente que daba acceso a su torre y por ultimo en este mismo momento. Siempre había pensado que era muy sensual escucharlo, pero el que se dirigiese a el particularmente, era infinitamente mas erótico y su cuerpo respondía a ese sonido con demasiado ardor.

¡HEY CHICOS, HABEIS TENIDO TODA LA NOCHE PARA ESO! – exclamo Seamus al ver la pareja muy abrazada

- calla Seamus, es que no ves que los dos tortolitos no han tenido bastante con una noche – replico Dean con una sonrisa

¡basta ya! – Ron miro a sus compañeros con disgusto. Todavía no había podido superar el hecho que Harry se hubiese casado con el Slytherin y aunque sabia que algo turbio se escondía detrás de esa boda precipitada de la que había sido testigo, esperaba que Harry le confirmase que todo era una farsa y que no quería a su Némesis.

-


End file.
